roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayland Water Service
The Wayland Water Service is a company established by Magnus Godrikson which provides water to the cities of Wayland and Hardholm. As of Lamashan, 2 KE, it supplies nearly a million barrels of water per year between the two cities, supplying water for drinking, bathing, cooking, cleaning, gardening and fire control. History Prior to the founding of the company, Wayland citizens predominantly subsisted by getting buckets of water from the river, with the occasional water supplied by clerics and inquisitors who could create it. As the population grew and standards of living started to increase, water began to be supplied in barrels with spigots to allow citizens to get water without going to the river. Magnus Godrikson assisted in this process endeavor by delivering barrels to people's homes. With an initial supply of funding, the company was formally established on Sarenith 29th, 1 KE with Thiradan Cooper acting as accountant and manager. On Rova 18th, 2 KE Magnus fired Thiradan citing inadequate record-keeping and suspected embezzlement. Thiradan is currently under investigation for tax fraud. Thiradan was replaced by Symon Hayton in Wayland and Ulfgar Ironhelm in Hardholm. Following Magnus' increased oversight of the company, employees were ensured all holidays off and no more than five days of work per week were required. Pay for the heavy laborers was also doubled, reflecting the difficult nature of their work. This brought them to about the average salary of most professional workers in Wayland. Magnus also noted severe inefficiency in the water distribution program for Hardholm and has begun work on a short aqueduct to allow water to be lifted up from the river and delivered to the city center by gravity rather than by wagons. Additionally, Magnus and Ovrul Griv are in collaboration to build a new water distribution project, The Stoneway, to carry water from Wayland to a planned city in FF60. Service The company as a whole collects and distributes water year-round, taking breaks only on holidays. The company also exports local products from Wayland and imports products from Hardholm and Golden Rose during the colder half of the year. Water collection To minimize contaminants, water is collected between 2:00 to 6:00 AM in the morning. The 630 lb. water barrels are rolled out of the water on ramps with stairs on either side and going up the middle, allowing three workers to push the barrels up to an appropriate height for loading them on to wagons. Large barrel storage areas connected to the ramps allow these barrels to lie on their sides in a single layer. The barrels are made with recessed spigots allowing them to be rolled freely. Water is only collected during the warmer half of the year to ensure that workers do not suffer from frostbite while pushing barrels out of the water. Surplus water is stored in reservoirs which are accessed during the colder half of the year to ensure uninterrupted water supply. Water distribution Barrels are transported from the waterfront storage area to smaller neighborhood storage areas on a 24/7 basis during the warmer half of the year. The heavy wagons are driven by workers trained by Magnus in techniques that allow them to increase efficiency and speed. Each of the wagons are pulled by two oxen and carry five barrels. The wagons are designed with a hinged right side which is unlocked and lowered onto the storage area to allow for quick loading and unloading. From neighborhood storage areas, the 630 lb. barrels are delivered to homes and businesses by teams which consist of two to three wagons and six very strong laborers. Streets are restocked on staggered days of the week, allowing the home stocking teams to visit only a portion of Wayland in any given day. A wagon is brought to the building's front door and the laborers spend just over one minute bringing five full barrels inside and taking the empty barrels outside. Meanwhile a second and sometimes third wagon will restock at the neighborhood storage site and then take up position in front of the next house on the street. Cost per barrel As of Lamashan, 2 KE, the company supplies barrels of water to residents of the city of Wayland at a cost of 2 silver pieces each, plus a deposit of 2 gp for the barrel. The deposit is returned when the barrel is returned intact. Due to the significantly longer distance from an abundant clean water source in Hardholm, barrels of water cost 1.06 gold pieces. This cost is expected to drop significantly after the Hardholm Aqueduct is completed, which is scheduled to be finished by mid-Lamashan, 2 KE. Annual expense Based on average water usage, residents of Wayland pay an average of 19.48 gold pieces per year for water delivery. Residents of Hardholm use slightly less water due to the cost but still end up paying an average of 60.81 gold pieces per year, as of Lamashan, 2 KE. Category:Wayland Category:Places Category:Organization